The Story Of Us
by hutcherson13
Summary: What i thought should've happened after 2x19 birthday cake scene! Kono and Steve share a deep connection, but will they realise it before it's too late? McKono major but some McDanno! Please review! Had this story on my mind for a while already!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey guys so as a McKono shipper I was so so pleased with the 2x19 cake scene, I thought the look that they shared had such a deep feeling about it and this is what I would've added to the episode if I could've. Enjoy! P.s. As a tribute to The Hunger Games, I'll be making references about the movie within the chapter.**

"Here you go, birthday boy." Kono said as she smiled gently at Steve, making eye contact. The moment was brief but they both felt the lingering buzz as Steve smiled back. After they ate cake and chattered on for a bit, Danny, Chin and Mary soon cleared out of the office, leaving Kono and Steve alone by themselves.

"Thanks for the cake today; Danny told me you made both of them." Steve thanked her, truly grateful toward Kono for giving up on her time for his birthday when his behaviour to her in the past (IA, Lori) had been less than scratchy.

"No worries brah, I love baking cake." Kono smiled.

"How'd you know my favourite was butter cream?" Steve asked curiously.

"Remember that time we all went out for dinner after you broke your arm?" Kono asked.

"How could I forget? It was the first time you called me Steve." Steve said gently, knowing how important that moment was for him.

"Yea it was wasn't it? Well that dinner when we were chumming down our desserts and I remember you had butter cream cake and I said, "Seriously brah?" and you said, "Hey I have guilty pleasure too! But for future references butter cream is my favourite." Kono said easily, recalling those days when it was easy for them to communicate. There was less tension and it felt right. Ever since the IA fiasco and Lori, it hasn't been a smooth ride for them, but they were getting there.

"I can't believe you still remember that." Steve said amazed. They made eye contact yet again but this time it was more intense. It was more…electrifying this time, nothing they'd ever felt before, with anyone.

"Well I have nothing on for tonight so you wanna catch a movie or something?" Steve asked tentatively, not wanting to sound too eager but truth was, he really wanted to spend time with Kono. Day by day he found himself pulling toward her, no matter what he did he found himself attracting toward her.

"Uhh yea movie sounds good." Kono grinned. She didn't have any plans tonight and she couldn't be happier to be spending time with Steve.

"Well do you know any good movies out yet?"

"Yea my friend Kaitlyn turned me onto the book series 'The Hunger Games' and I heard the movie's just as good."

"Well what are we doing standing here? Let's go!"

"Oh what a movie!" Kono said, still haven't been able to wipe all her tears away.

"I'm still confused…does she like Gale or Peeta?" Steve asked sarcastically, knowing how much the Twilight love triangle annoyed Kono.

"Oh be quiet this movie is about survival, not how important it is to have a boyfriend. But if I were her, I'd choose Peeta."

"Peeta? I thought Gale was the childhood friend, why would you pick someone you've just met?" Steve said, genuinely confused now.

"Well yea, Gale's the childhood friend and Katniss's known him for like… forever but at the end of the day Peeta's the one keeping Katniss alive. Peeta's loved Katniss for a long time now and he would do anything in order for Katniss to live to see another day. Peeta protects the ones he loves with everything he's got, even if it means him dying… actually he reminds me of you Steve." Kono mused but realising what she said and stiffening.

"I remind you of Peeta?" Steve asked intrigued, he really wanted to hear this.

"Well yea you're of those freakish people with no fear gene and you would do anything for the people you love, even if it means endangering your own life, like what happened with Jenna. Only difference is he's fictional and… you're real I guess." Kono said, taking a deep breath. She figured she already said too much so she couldn't humiliate herself any further.

"Thanks! I never knew you liked that kind of guy Kono." Steve said surprised. Did she really like the Steve type of guy?

"Yea my friends always say I have a bad taste in men and based on my history I couldn't disagree. 2 boyfriends in high school which lasted less than 5 months each, 3 boyfriends while on the pro circuit and 2 of them cheated on me and all of them were those fearless types. I really do have a bad taste in men don't I?" Kono asked, not realising she just referred to Steve.

"Yea you do don't you…" Steve said half heartedly. So she did think people like himself weren't good for her.

"Well it's still like 8 and we got some time to kill, do you wanna hit a club or something?" Steve asked quickly, changing the subject. Although that conversation was brief, the ending had hurt Steve, to the core.

"I'd love to, but beers are on you." Kono chuckled as they walked toward their car.

"What if I accidentally lose my wallet on the way there?" Steve winked.

"Well then sir if that should happen, I can assure you that there will be no second date." Kono said before stopping in her tranks. _Date? Did I just say date?, _Kono thought, horrified.

"Well that'd be terrible; luckily I have my wallet today." Steve said easily. He didn't seem to mind the use of the term date at all, much to the relief of Kono.

Kono was electrifying on the dance floor while they were in the club. As soon as she and Steve knocked back a few drinks she was up and dancing. Steve was just…mesmerized by her movements. The way she swayed her hips and moved her body… it was… captivating. She caught the eye of every single guy in the club and several guys had approached her, with to Steve's dismay, Kono didn't seem to mind. Steve stiffened when a random guy came up and starting grinding Kono and she looked very uncomfortable and tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go. Steve at once got up from where he was sitting and came to Kono's rescue.

"Hey dude I think you should go take a breather, she's with me." Steve said firmly, putting a protective arm around Kono.

"Yea? What you gonna do about it? This girl ain't yours." The dude said, taking a few steps forward and bumping chests with Steve. Neither was intimidated by the other and neither were about to back off.

"Why don't you say that one more time?" Steve taunted menacingly, his hands curled into fists and his anger rising to boiling point. Kono realised the situation and try to defuse it.

"Steve… let's go it's not worth it, let's GO." Kono pleaded as she tried to tug Steve away in vain.

"This girl ain't yours brah, there I sai-" The guy didn't get around to finish his sentence when Steve suddenly landed a mean right hook onto his face. The guy staggered back and was pulled away by his mates before the situation got escalated. Kono also dragged Steve out for some air.

"Thanks for that Steve but I didn't really need your help." Kono said as she applied ice onto Steve's knuckles.

"Yea well I like to play prince charming once in a while." Steve said gently, staring at Kono as she helped him.

"Does that mean I'm your damsel in distress tonight?" Kono said seductively before bursting out laughing. Steve couldn't help but smile, Kono's dimply smile was always infectious.

"Steve… happy birthday." Kono said as she planted a kiss on his cheek, which skyrocketed both Steve's body temperature and his heart rate.

"Thank you Kono…" Steve smiled gently as Kono put her head on his shoulders and the two gazed at the stars for a while. They both thought that it couldn't get any better for them, but little did they know, it was just the beginning.

**So what do you guys think? One shot or multi chapter? Did you like the concept or the ideas in this story? **

**If Jenniofromtheblock is reading my story, thg reference was especially for you, thought it would've been a nice touch!**

**Stay tuned!**

**As usual, read and review!**


	2. Dear Kono

**Author's notes: So this might've been the best response I've gotten for a new story, thank you guys so much! I'm a little late with the update but rest assured, I'm working hard! Enjoy!**

"So Steven, what did you do for the rest of your birthday?" Danny asked as they greeted each other.

"Oh watched this random movie called The Hunger Games with Kono because we both had nothing to do."

"YOU WHAT?" Danny burst out, stopping in his track.

"What? What's the big deal here?" Steve asked, looking confused/

"You…you went on a date with Kono?" Danny said incomprehensibly.

"It wasn't a date Daniel, we just happened to be free at the same time."

"Well… did you have fun…?" Danny said, hinting suspiciously.

"Yea of course Kono's heaps fun to hang out with. Although I had a little incident…" Steve said slowly, referring to the club mishap.

"What? What happened?" Danny urged Steve to continue.

"This guy came onto Kono and she didn't seem to like it so I… kind of punched him in the face." Steve said carefully, watching Danny's face go from curious to contorted fits of laughter.

"Oh you my friend… have some major issues." Danny said with difficulty in between fits of laughter.

"Shut up Daniel, I was being a good friend." Steve said defensively.

"You mean a good boyfriend?" Danny said, hinting heavily.

"BOYFRIEND? Where on earth did you get that from?" Steve said, shocked.

"Oh come on don't lie to me partner. You've been in love with her for a long time now; you've just been way too stubborn to admit it." Danny said, as if it were obvious. Actually it was obvious to everyone except for Kono and Steve.

"That's a load of crap Danny, Kono's my team mate and I love her as my Ohana, nothing more." Steve said firmly before getting up and leaving from this situation.

"One day you're gonna stop running away my friend and my words will come back and haunt you: YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KONO." Danny said after Steve. He smiled to himself, _Stubborn little animal, _he thought.

"Hey Steve can I talk to you for a second?" Chin asked suddenly, knocking on Steve's door with a laptop in hand.

"Yea Chin of course, what's up?" Steve said, a little alarmed.

"What do you know about Joe's movements after he left?"

"Nothing much, he said he was off to travel the world and stay off the grid why?" Steve said, not liking where this conversation was heading toward.

"FBI sent over this security photo of Joe at Tokyo airport." Chin said seriously, placing the laptop down in front of Steve. Immediately upon seeing picture, Steve's face was drained of color.

"That's impossible… no… it can't be." Steve stammered out, he just couldn't believe it.

"It's a real security snapshot Steve… this picture was taken 3 days ago… Joe is with your supposedly dead mum." Chin said, concerned. Joe was in this picture, walking with Steve's mum.

"What… how… what the hell does this even mean? I mean she's dead Chin HE'S DEAD. The police had photos of the car bomb, how can…?"

"You didn't see the accident happen Steve, you didn't see it with your own eyes, and how can you be sure she's still alive?" Chin questioned.

"I… don't know Chin, it's like I can't trust anyone anymore. This is too much, I gotta… I gotta go…" Steve said slowly, standing up and heading for the exit.

"What's up with him?" Kono said, coming out of her office after noticing the commotion.

"Turns out his mother is alive." Chin said simply before Kono's jaw dropped comically.

"WHAT? WHAT? God Chin why would you let him leave? You know he's not emotionally stable right and now he's probably gonna go off and do something stupid." Kono exclaimed.

"You really think I could've stopped him?" Chin asked pointedly.

"Yea you're right but we have to find him Chin… if he does something stupid and he doesn't come back…" Kono said, not being able to bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Cuz you gotta relax, think about it, if you found out that your mother's death was faked and you've been thinking she was dead for around 20 years now, what would you do? Whatever he does, you just have to trust his judgment because no one can stop Steve McGarrett, and you should know that by now."

"Yea I guess so, but I'll be there if he needs backup, I will have his back." Kono said firmly.

"Yea… yea you will, we all will." Chin assured her.

Steve couldn't think clearly the whole afternoon. His mind was clouded with thoughts and what to do. It took several hours but he finally made up his mind on what he was gonna do. He couldn't endanger Karly or Five-0 this time, it was the least he owed them after all the danger he put them in, this mission had to be done all by himself.

"Hey Danny do you know where Steve is?" Kono asked over the phone, she was driving to Steve's house.

"_Nope I'm gonna check his surf spots and see if he's there. I can't believe you guys let him go off by himself, I'm surprised he didn't blow this place up already." Danny said through the phone, he too was worried about his partner._

"Really Danny? You think I could've stopped him?"

"_Well babe if anyone could stop him, it's you." Danny said teasingly._

"Why me you're his surf buddy." Kono smiled.

"_Hey we are not surf buddies but we all know Steven's smitten about you." Danny shot back._

"Oh shut up Danny I don't need that crap at the moment." Kono said annoyingly. Her and Danny have been through this conversation countless times and it's gotten nowhere.

"_Well if you could only open your eyes, we wouldn't be having this conversation." _

"We shouldn't be having this conversation at all, Steve's missing." Kono said firmly.

"_Come on you know it's true." _Danny coaxed.

"Okay whatever hanging up now."

"_Wait wait let me finish. Every time you see him, every time you hear him, every time you're with him, remember what I've been saying for the past 2 years and if you could tell me then that you don't feel anything then I won't say anything more but for now, this should haunt for you the time being." Danny said satisfied before hanging up. _

Kono got out of her car and went into Steve's house using her copy of the house key and carefully examined the area before entering. There seems to have been no signs of a breach, which is always a positive. Kono went up to the kitchen table and found an unopened envelope addressed to none other than her.

_Dear Kono, _

_As you'll know by now, it turns out my mother is still alive. I intend to track down both Joe and my mother because I need answers. I thought about it and Danny was right, I do like you, a lot in fact. That is why I couldn't endanger you or anyone else in this. This is my battle. Just stay put and wait for me to come home to you because I will, I give you my word. Just wait for me._

_Always yours,_

_Steve._

_P.s. Tell Danno and Chin I'm sorry and I love them._

Kono put down the letter with a heavy heart. She couldn't believe what Steve wrote and had to read it several times before realising it was true, Steve did like her.

"Dam you Williams, dam you." Kono whispered to herself as she read the letter over and over again.

**So what did you guys think? From Peter Lenkov's spoiler, Steve leaves a 'Dear Danno' letter and I've just turned it into a 'Dear Kono' letter, do you like? What do you think is gonna happen now? My take on the whole Shelburne story and what will Five-0 do in order to keep Steve safe?**


	3. A Blast From The Past

**Author's notes: hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Loving all the reviews coming through for this story keep it up! Enjoy!**

"That Neanderthal animal, oh boy he's done it this time, I never thought it would happen but he's done it. He's topped his craziness in North Korea because this time, it's a whole new level of insanity." Danny said to the others while pacing in Steve's kitchen.

"Why would he be so reckless? Why wouldn't let us help him?" Kono cried out, to no one apparently.

"I think it says pretty clearly in the letter if you ask me." Danny said slyly, smirking.

"Shut up Danny it's not like that." Kono said, fiercely blushing.

"Oh yea? Well his actions and this letter say otherwise. I know about the birthday punch at the club." Danny winked.

"He was being a good friend Danny, you would've done the same, so would Chin." Kono said defiantly, not willing to concede defeated. She was also afraid that if, even for one second she let herself believe, she would be let down all over again.

"Oh sweetie you're gonna go down swinging huh? You guys have that weird eye connection going on everyday at work, it's so sickly sweet it makes me wanna puke." Danny said sarcastically as Kono hit him.

"We don't have anything… radioactive. He's still with Catherine anyways isn't he?" Kono said, with a hint of curiosity.

"He isn't 'with' Cath; they're just friends with benefits period. He doesn't have the same feelings for Catherine as he has for you. Kono… you just… sort of snuck up on him. Everywhere he goes, you're always there, invading his mind. No matter what he does or where he goes, he'll never be able to shake you, ever." Danny said wisely.

"That's complete rubbish." Kono said dismissively.

"How on e-"

"Excuse me ladies finish up your tea party, we've got Steve to find." Chin said a bit impatiently and a bit annoyingly, Kono noticed.

"This is not over." Danny whispered as they got back into their cars.

Steve boarded the first plane headed for Japan. The plane trip was agonizing to say the least. He kept fiddling, tossing and turning and scrambled thoughts seemed to run riot in his mind. He held the security photo in front of him with a heavy heart, hoping, praying, that he'll get to see his mother again. Also on his mind was Kono, although he wished that Kono would just stay put and wait for him, a little selfish part of him wanted Kono to be by his side because no one has his back more than her. He got off the plane and found the address where Joe and his mother were supposedly staying at with some help from the locals. As he got to the motel he knocked on their motel room, receiving no answer. Steve sighed and reached into his pocket and got out a lock picking implement. He was sick and tired of waiting; he was going to get some answers. Upon entering the room, Steve drew his gun and entered very discreetly and found that the room was unoccupied; He went through some of their luggage briefly and found one particular photo in his mother's luggage that stood out. He picked up the photo and examined it, it was a photo of when Steve was a little kid and Mary had just been born. Steve was holding Mary in his arms and his mum and dad surrounded him, it was one of the only times that their family had been truly happy. Steve held the photo close to his heart and thought back to that exact moment.

_Flashback_

"_Steven hold her properly for God's sake, she's your sister!" Steve's mum reprimanded him._

"_Calm down mum I can handle it. Look at her dad, she's so little I could just chuck her up and down like a ball." Steve was about to toss her up before John put a stop to that._

"_Steve you have to learn to be gentle. This is your sister Steven; from now on you have to be a responsible and caring brother understand?" John said. Steve looked down at the little baby who was sound asleep and smiled, he decided he was going to be the best brother in the world._

"_Yes I will dad, I promise. You hear that little sis? I'm gonna be the best brother in the world." Steve said determinedly while looking down at Mary. John and Doris looked at each other and smiled, knowing their son would fulfil that promise…_

Steve suddenly snapped back into reality when he heard noises in the hallway. He quickly drew his gun and took a big breath and prepared himself for whoever was going to greet him behind the door. Upon the door opening, a man and woman stood at the door with their mouths open; it was Joe and Steve's supposedly dead mother: Doris McGarrett.

"Mother?" Steve said with a mixture of surprised and years and years of built up hurt. Doris's face fell but she did not make a move toward Steve as she didn't know what Steve was feeling.

"Mum? What… what… what are you doing? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Steve said, his emotions taking over him.

"Steve… just calm down my dear son… please sit down, I can explain." Doris said slowly. Steve made no movement to obey his mother and continued to stare at Doris and Joe in bewilderment.

"Explain what? Explain how on earth you're still alive? Explain why you put me dad and Mary through this? And Joe, I thought you had my best interests at heart, I thought I could trust you, I thought family don't have secrets." Steve burst out in anger. He doesn't know what to feel right now. He's supposed to be happy… elated even, that his long dead mother is alive but… he doesn't feel like that at all. He felt buried anger finally boiling to the surface… feelings that were buried long ago are back.

"Steve… everything I did was for your benefit, you and the Five-0 team. No one could possibly know that your mother was still alive otherwise Wo Fat would've slaughtered your whole family." Joe explained.

"Why should I believe anything you say Joe? Why should I believe anything you two say? You… mother… you've been lying to me for over 10 years now and you Joe… you lied to me about Shelburne, Hiro Noshimuri and probably countless other stuff okay? So don't think for a second that I'm supposed to believe you guys." Steve shouted, angry tears now flowing out of his eyes.

"Steven… you're my son, did you ever stop and think that this was hard for me to? To tear myself away from my husband and my beautiful children… it wasn't easy Steve, it took all my strength to do it and I would do it all over again if it ensured your safety but I'm truly sorry for not being there for you. If you only stop to listen Steven, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Doris said gently, trying to reason with Steve. She had tears flowing down her face and it softened Steve a little.

"Okay I'm listening, but I want to know everything, no more lies alright?" Steve said, with a hard tone.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like the flashback to Steve's youth? What about Doris McGarrett? Like her is it too early to tell? Why do you think Doris faked her death?**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


End file.
